


Spotlight

by Coalmine301



Series: Comfortember 2020 [3]
Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Anakin Skywalker is a cinnamon roll, Gen, Obi-Wan Kenobi is Trying, Young Anakin Skywalker, but when am I ever?, not exactly Qui-Gon friendly, post-TPM
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:41:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27393649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coalmine301/pseuds/Coalmine301
Summary: It was no secret Qui-gon hadn’t deemed him ready to become a knight, let alone be given a padawan to train. Let alone potentially the chosen one himself.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker, Qui-Gon Jinn & Obi-Wan Kenobi
Series: Comfortember 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1996339
Comments: 7
Kudos: 166
Collections: Comfortember 2020





	Spotlight

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Comforember prompt "Anxiety"
> 
> Yes, I know Obi-wan was 25 in The Phantom Menace. But for purposes of this fic he's a teen now. Deal with it

Those navy eyes seemed to pierce his very being. Twin holes burned into the back of his neck. The dark orbs pinned Obi-wan where he stood, examining and judging every breath. 

It was no secret Qui-gon hadn’t deemed him ready to become a knight, let alone be given a padawan to train. Let alone potentially the chosen one himself. 

Unfortunately the Naboo incident didn’t care if he was ready or not. Qui-gon had been severely injured -currently floating in and out of unconsciousness. And the redheaded teen found himself hastily Knighted and immediately handed a new charge. 

And so those navy eyes constantly watched for any mistake, any slipup. Any failure. 

Obi-wan refused to give him the satisfaction. The redhead squared his shoulders and subtly straightened his spine. And so the teen pretended he couldn’t see how his former master’s gaze bored into him. 

Twin sapphire orbs peered up at him, youthful orbs shining with wonder. Everything Obi-wan did seemed to evoke this undeserved awe. Even by stating a simple fact as how many stars the outer rim held. 

“Wizard,” his new padawan - a padawan!- breathed, turning back to look out the ship’s window. “Do they all have solar systems and planets around them?”

“It’s very possible, Anakin,” Qui-gon rumbled in a friendly tone. 

“I wanna visit them all!”

Despite himself Obi-wan chuckled. “I’m sure you will someday, padawan.”

“How many planets have you been to, Obi-wan?”

The young knight paused in consideration. “That’s a good question,” he replied. “I’m not sure myself, I lost count.”

“So like… ten?” Anakin quessed. Apparently that was about as high as he could count.

Obi-wan chuckled again. “More like a thousand.”

Young eyes widened. “Wow, that’s a lot,” he explained. “That’s awesome, Master!”

“Is it?” He asked playfully.

“Yeah! You must be so brave to see them all.”

“Oh I don’t know about-”

“Of course you are. You’re the bravest Jedi I’ve ever met!”

There was a slight shift in the Force, the cabin’s pressure suddenly intensifying behind Obi-wan’s back. He didn’t need to look over his shoulder to see Qui-gon’s narrowed eyes and furrowed brows. 

Obi-wan tried to pretend that didn’t cause his heart to suddenly increase in tempo. 

Luckily Anakin didn’t notice, content to stare out the window in awe at the vastness of space. “It’s like grains of sand on a slate,” he breathed in awe. For a former slave boy who’d never been off-world, this must certainly be an incredible sight to see. 

The conversation continued steadily on, though Obi-wan found it felt a little more strained before. He didn’t know if Anakin could feel Qui-gon’s disappointment, for if he did the child gave no indication.

Suddenly the Force relaxed, pressure subsiding. There was a soft rustle asn Qui-gon laid back down on the bed, sleep claiming the older man.

Obi-wan let out a sigh of relief, drawing a questioning glance from Anakin. “He’s finally asleep,” Obi-wan recovered quickly. 

“He doesn’t like you training me,” Anakin suddenly spoke. “Why?”

“I… Qui-gon’s older and has a lot more teaching experience than me, Anakin,” Obi-wan replied honestly. 

“But I don’t want the best. I’m glad I have you,” the blonde insisted.

Obi-wan blinked. “You don’t even know me.” In fact neither had been aware the other even existed until three days ago.

Anakin merely shook his head. “I don’t care, I want /you/.” And when that didn’t seem to convince him enough the child continued. “Besides, I’ve always wanted an older brother. I’m glad I have you!”

Despite himself Obi-wan found himself smiling. “And I’m glad I have you.”


End file.
